1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water distributor for an automatic laundry or dish-washing machine comprising a water inlet that is controllable by a programming device of the machine and a movable element, controllable by said programming device, which serves for supplying water to one of detergent or additive dispensers for carrying the detergent or additive towards the washing tub according to the washing programme of the machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
The known water distributors have a movable element that is usually driven by an electric motor. This system is implemented using the existing motor on the electromechanical or hybrid timers by means of a wire. For washing machines provided with electromechanical timers, the motor is already included in the system. For washers equipped with a full electronic control, a motor for controlling the water distribution is added and a feedback of the selected dispenser is required.
The movable element can be a simple lever carrying a water nozzle which directs the water toward one of the detergent dispenser, or it can be a rotating distributor having channels for conveying water to different detergent dispensers according to the angular position of the rotating distributor. With the term “detergent” we mean all the products (detergent, washing or rinsing aid, softeners etc.) which are usually added during the washing and/or rinsing process of the machine. The cost of known water distributors is presently high due to both the costs of the motor and of its feedback control system. Moreover the mechanical system for moving the movable element is quite complicated and therefore its reliability is not very high.